Baby
by Celestial Fate
Summary: Yukimura wanted a baby of their own, but Ryoma refused. Thankfully, luck is on his side and he ends up getting what he wanted. How will Ryoma cope once she finds out that she's pregnant against her will? Will she abort the baby or go through pregnancy? Fem!Ryoma YukiRyo
1. Chapter 1

"Hey, Ryoma-chan! When are we going to have a baby of our own?" Yukimura questioned one day.

Ryoma turned away, "I told you, I don't want to be pregnant yet! I'm not ready!"

Yukimura frowned. He had been hearing this response over and over again. "And when are you ready? I really want a child of my own!"

Ryoma didn't reply and crossed her arms, clearing showing that even she's not sure when she's ready. The reason why Ryoma doesn't want a baby is not because babies are a huge responsibility, but it's because of labor. That's right, labor. Her mother, Rinko told her that labor is the most painful things she had ever experienced and go through. It felts like your stomach if going to explode and Ryoma, who's not fond of getting hurt, doesn't want to go through the painful process. Sure, caesarean section is a solution but being stitched up is a frightening thought to Ryoma.

So, she came to a conclusion; she won't get pregnant no matter how much her husband beg her, she's not ready for it and that's that.

And of course, there's no way she'll tell that to her sadist husband of hers, she wouldn't live through the embarassment. Her pride as a woman would be hurt if Yukimura finds out.

But it seems that Ryoma forget that Yukimura is really stubborn and would always get what he wanted in the end.

-Few months later-

Ryoma snapped her eyes open, and rushed to the toilet, feeling bile rising up from inside. Flipping the cap open, she emptied what's inside of her body in the toilet. She then rinse her mouth, getting rid of the smell.

This really made her think that she's sick. It's been like this for few weeks now. Also, certain foods just doesn't sit well her; she would immediately rush to the bathroom and puke.

At first, she think that she ate something bad and was about to eat medicine when her husband stopped her, saying that it's not something serious to eat medicine.

If this keeps on continuing, it might prevent her from drinking her favortite drink, grape ponta and eating her favorite fast food, hamburgers. Not good, she really needs to go see a doctor.

-Few hours later-

"WHAT?!" Ryoma shouted in surpise as she stared at her results. The little sign on top of the paper tells her that she's pregnant. "Oh my fucking god." Ryoma demanded to take few more tests and after the 17th test result came in, she finally believed that she's pregnant.

As soon as go home, she shoved the paper in front of Yukimura's face. Yukimura face lit up and smiled happily. "Finally!" While Yukimura is in his own world, Ryoma is burning with anger.

"HOW IN THE WORLD DID THAT HAPPEN?!" Ryoma demanded for answers and she wants it now!

"Well, seems like during intercourse, the condom broke, which results in my seed inside you." Yukimura sheepishly said and smiled.

Ryoma only reply by throwing her purse straight at his face before stomping to their bedroom.


	2. Chapter 2

Okay, this was totally not Yukimura expected. He thought everything would go well once his plan succeeded in making Ryoma pregnant, but hell, what comes after it was horrifying.

After Ryoma found out the truth, she refused to speak to him unless necessary and made no contact with him. Heck, he had to sleep on the couch for more than two months before his oh-so-kind wife lets him sleep on the bed. But before that, he had to deal with her violent actions.

Literally everyday, something would be destroyed. Seriously, an angered Ryoma was something Yukimura hate to deal with. And people call him sadistic and violent. Ryoma's on a whole different level.

After Ryoma's anger dissolved, everything turned peaceful again, but it's just the calm before the storm. Now 3 months pregnant, Ryoma would had very "serious" mood swings. She was more violent than before, throwing all sorts of projectiles at Yukimura's direction.

Then, once Ryoma did hit Yukimura, she would cry and said it wasn't her fault. It's Yukimura's fault, and so she would get angry again. And the cycle repeats.

All this drama drained the energy out of Yukimura. He was really tired and missed those days Ryoma would wash his back for him and gave him relaxing massages. Gone with those days, replaced by terror-filled nightmares.

Yukimura sighed in relief when he saw Ryoma asleep. He can have some peaceful time before the drama starts again.

But on a whole different note, Ryoma starts to show a little, and it made him really happy. He would touch her stomach and sighed happily. Of course he had to do it secretly when Ryoma's fast asleep or else things won't end well.

Ryoma slowly opened her eyes and saw who's in freont of her. She said, "Seiichi, I want to eat wasabi tuna sushi with mayonnaise on top."

Yukimura face turned pale. "Wasabi's not good for you." 'And plus the food combination was weird.' Yukimura thought, not risking to said it out loud.

"I want it," Ryoma demanded and glared at him, daring him to disobey.

"... Okay."

He walked downstairs and started to make sushi with the necessary ingredients. As he's about to slice the tuna, a shout startled him.

"SEIICHI! COME HERE!" Yukimura jumped and almost cut himself with the knife.

"Coming!" He replied and walked to their room. Inside, he saw Ryoma sitting there with a disapproving face.

"How come there's dust in the room?"

"That's not possible, I cleaned the room just a while ago." He shaked his head, refuting the claim.

"It's possible and I want the room clean. Now."

"But-"

"No buts, clean it now!" As Ryoma's voice increased its volume, Yukimura feared that her anger would danger their child so he quickly do as he was told.

After hours of cleaning, making sure every spot in the house was spotless, Yukimura layed on the couch tiredly. "What a long day." His muscles are sore and he felt very tired. A bath sounds very tempting now.

Someone tapped his shoulder and Yukimura turned around to see his wife smiling cheerfully.

'Oh no.' Yukimura thought. Something's bound to happen. His wife's smile told him everything.

"I need you to-"

Before Ryoma finished her sentence, Yukimura already fainted, his soul leaving his body...


	3. Chapter 3

Yukimura dialed a number he knew by heart. After all, he's calling his best friend. And having Sanada Genichirou as your best friend can be quite helpful since many feared his bitch slap and catchphrase.

When Sanada picked up, Yukimura said "Hello, Sanada? I need your help. SOS."

Hearing the importance of the situation based on Yukimura's words, Sanada agreed and immediately came to Yukimura's help. When he arrived, Yukimura opened the door and the two sat on the couch. Today, Ryoma's at her family's house, so some peace returned to Yukimura, at least for a while.

"So what is the SOS for?" Sanada asked.

"..." Taking a deep breath, Yukimura let it all out, couldn't care less about his reputation now. The stress' coming to him all at once. "I can't handle Ryo-chan's mood swings anymore! Mood swings sucks!"

"Calm down, Yukimura." Sanada rushed to his side, supporting him. "Give me the details."

"Okay, when Ryo-chan has the mood swings, she's like satan's daughter literally. She became super violent, always throwing things at me. And she developed this habit as to use the child as a shield, escaping everything she had done. What's more, she's super needy and her word choice changed for the worst. Can you believe that she threatened to rip my balls out and will cook it for a dog?! She tells me to clean this, move this, throw this, do this, do that... UGH!" Yukimura gripped his hair in distress. "I'm in hell!"

Sanada sweatdropped, shocked on how a pregnant woman can make the proud demigod changed into the person in front of him. Pregnant Ryoma=Crazy Yukimura. That's what Sanada had figured out.

Maybe he should find a therapy for his best friend? He seems like he's in dire need of help. Fast or else he'll became mentally unstable.

Finally regained some sanity, Yukimura calmly said, "So, let's hang out today. Too much stress isn't good for me."

Sanada thought about this for a while and nodded his head at the end.

The duo went out and when Yukimura saw a pub, he dragged Sanada in. Alcohol seems very tempting today. Yukimura ordered a bottle of wine with high alcohol content and drank to his satisfication. Even when he can barely stand, he's still drinking if not for Sanada stopping him.

"Stop, you drank too much. Too much alcohol is bad for you." Sanada said and take away the glass of wine from Yukimura's reach.

"St~op. Give me~, *hic* I *hic* need *hic* more *hic*." Yukimura's face are red, vision very dizzy. "*Hic*, hahaha, there *hic* are two *hic* Sanadas. Hahaha!"

"Let's go, Yukimura." Sanada paid the fee and they exit the pub. When they arrived at Yukimura's home, Ryoma looked at them, with a frown on her face. When she gets closer, she wringled her nose in disgust and covered it. "He's been drinking?"

"Yeah, here, you go take care of him... Bye." Depsite their relationship, Sanada doesn't want to deal with a drunk Yukimura. He heard rumors that a drunk Yukimura can act very weird. Better let Ryoma take care of him.

Ryoma stared at Sanada's back, in shock. How can he leave a pregnant woman to handle a drunk man?

Ryoma kicked Yukimura and said, "Hey, get up. I can't carry you up there." Yukimura just lightly snored, still asleep.

"Fine, sleep on the floor for all I care."

But depsite what Ryoma said, she do care. After all, when Yukimura wake up the next day, he found himself sleeping on the floor with a futon on the bottom and a blanket on top.


	4. Important Question

This is not a chapter, but I have important things to say.

I want to upload the next chapter, but I hesitate after reading someone's review. Two people commented saying what Yukimura had done is rape and I want to know if others feel the same way. When I wrote this fic, I intended to stir it in a entertaining and funny direction and not to be read as rape. Please tell me if you like the direction I'm going at or not, or you want me to take this matter more seriously.

Thank you,

~Sunset-At-Dawn


	5. Chapter 4

**Chapter 1's edited so it won't be read as rape.**

 **=.=**

Ryoma sat on the couch, hugging a pillow. She anxiously wait for her mom to walk in the room. Rinko's the only one who she felt confident to share her feelings with, also it's because of the fact that she's Ryoma's mother, been through pregnancy and know what's Ryoma going through.

"Kaa-san," Ryoma greeted and Rinko smiled in return.

"So what do you need me for?" Rinko asked, already in her mother-mode.

Ryoma bit her lips, and played with her fingers. She already prepared a speech on what she would say and even practiced it in front of the mirror, but now it's the real thing, yet no words were able to form. "I... It's about my... the... p-pregnancy thing!"

"Well, aren't you happy about being pregnant?" Rinko questioned, startled at the sudden question.

"I am, I mean it's a wonderful thing to be a mother, but I'm not sure I can handle it. People said labors are the worst thing they ever experienced and I even searched this up! I don't want to go through this! And... the pregnancy is not planned. An accident happen when me and Sei are doing _that_ , so..." Ryoma blurted out quickly and looked down. Would her mother look down at her because she's afraid of labor?

A warm hand touched her shoulder and Ryoma looked up. "Child, there's nothing to be afraid of. I know it's painful but it's worth it when you get to see your child for the first time. That moment is so precious and you'll feel so much emotions hitting you; mostly happiness."

"But-" Ryoma's words were cut short when Rinko started, "Your husband is with you through this and your family. You're not alone. You're tough and a strong girl, you'll be able to do this."

After some time, Ryoma replied, "Okay, thanks mom."

Rinko smiled, "Of course."

When Ryoma went home, she's in a more happier mood. It felt like a heavy weight was lifted and she don't feel that upset like before. When she opened the door, she saw Yukimura moping the floor, like Ryoma told him before.

"Sei." Ryoma said and Yukimura turned around.

"Yes?"

"You don't have to do this anymore. Go hire a maid to do those chores." Yukimura didn't reply, surprised at the sudden chance in Ryoma. "Or you can continue it if you want."

Yukimura frantically shake his head, "Of course not! Thank you, Ryoma!" He hugged her and went to make a phone call, wanting to hired a maid fast.

That night, the couples' relationship changed for the better and their interaction went more smoothly, like it was before the whole pregancy fiasco.

Ryoma drank the soup and said, "This is the best." Somehow, it tasted more delicious than before. Guess his husband can do it if he put his heart in it, huh?

"Oh and Sei, you can sleep in our room now!"


End file.
